A helping hand
by azab
Summary: an AU in one piece universe where Law is a slave who gets rescued by the revolutionary army
1. A slave

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this is an AU in one piece universe where Law is a slave who gets rescued by the revolutionary army, and I didn't forget the side story of broken mirrors that I promised so I am going to write it **

**Also this chapter wad beta by, spiritgirl16**

* * *

Covered in bruises and mud, Law drew himself closer to the wall. The noises outside grew louder and the fifteen years boy closed his eyes prying that whatever was happening outside his cell doesn't reach him. The last time he heard noises like these, was when his captives decided to clean their stock, to bring a new one; which meant, choosing the better slaves from the pack, and getting rid of the ones that they deemed useless, to make space for new ones they were receiving. The 'bad stock' were not set free, but were burned like trash. The teen still remembered the cries and screams of the slaves, as the fire burned their flesh and ate their lives.

The noises got closer, and he shivered. Burying his head into his knees, he felt tears fall from his eyes. This was the end, he was going to die. the last time he was chosen, was because he was still ten, and he had a cute face, but now he became so thin that he wasn't good for labor work anymore, and when the wall fell on him last week, he was carried to this cell, and he never saw the light outside since then. Law wasn't even given any food, and if it wasn't for the rain, he would have died from thrust. He was sure he was going to be chosen as one of the bad stock, to get disposed of, and when the door opened, he whimpered.

"There is a child in here" yelled a young voice, and Law raised his face. At first he was blinded from the light, then when his eyes got used to the light, he could make out a small figure in front of him looking curiously at him. It was a small boy with golden locks and baby blue eyes.

"Don't worry; we are not going to hurt you. We are, the revolutionary army, and we are here to free the slaves" explained the boy while moving closer. Law backed further into the wall, and the boy stopped his advance.

"My name is Sabo, and you are hurt. If you come with us, we will treat your wounds, and give you food" upon hearing the promise of food, the boy backed a little from the wall, and the eleven years boy grinned. Law noticed that the boy had a missing tooth. Sabo inched closer to the slave slowly.

"I will now open your cuffs, so I can take you to the place where you will get treated in" promised the boy as he moved slowly closer to the older boy. Reaching the slave, he began to work on opening the hand cuffs, and then he realized that the slave's legs and hands are broken. And as he opened the first hand, a man entered the cell.

"Commander, we freed the rest of the slaves" reported a man, and Law screamed while moving his hands, which resulted in hitting the younger boy. The slave moved to the wall, and got more scared, when the man screamed Sabo's name, and came closer to inspect the fallen commander.

"Stop!" chided Sabo, halting the man in his steps.

"I am okay. Get out, you are scaring the boy" the man looked unsure, but he bowed and left, leaving the boys alone. Getting up on his feet again, Sabo apologized for his subordinate's behavior.

"I am sorry about that, don't be afraid, he won't come here again" assured the boy. Law feared that by hitting the blond he was going to get killed as a punishment.

"You are a commander?" asked Law, as he looked suspiciously at the small boy. He couldn't believe his eyes.

'A small boy was a commander of the revolutionary army?' Law came from a wealthy family before he was captured by the slave's traders, and he heard of the revolutionary army before from his father.

"hahaha yeah" Sabo's laugh was dry as he scratched his hair.

"To tell you the truth, this is my first mission as a commander. Yesterday I was promoted by the leader to this position, since he thinks that I am good for it, but even I doubt his decision on this matter" confessed the blond, as he watched the boy's eyes scan him for any possible danger.

"You were a noble?" the question made Sabo's blood froze.

"Huh?"

"You speak like one" stated Law.

"I don't speak like one, and if I was one, then you too are one"

"I never said I wasn't" the boy's replay made Sabo face plum.

"Ah ok, let me open your cuffs, so we could get you treated, and then we could eat sooner" moving closer to the boy, he watched the boy began to shake again.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"no genius, I am peachy" Sabo felt himself swept drop, at how fast the boy turned from frightened, to cocky in a matter of seconds. Opening the boy's locks, he turned and mentioned for the boy to climb over his back, and as he carried the teen, he grimaced at how light weighted he was. Sabo thought that his next goal would be, after getting the slave treated, is to make him eat as much as Luffy and Ace ate.


	2. Trafalgar Law

**I own nothing**

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez: yup and he is eleven now thank you dear **

**A/N: I wanted to ask you dear readers who you want to the same and who the uke? And I hope you leave a review to tell me what you think of this story please **

**Also this chapter was betta by spiritgirl16**

* * *

Pacing in front of the ship's infirmary door, Sabo felt relief wash over him when the door opened and the nurse allowed him to enter. When he entered, he saw the boy he rescued on the bed looking much cleaner, which made how thin he was stand out more. Walking closer to him, Sabo gave him a grin.

"They told me to drink soup, since my stomach can't handle so much now" informed the boy in a monotone voice, but Sabo could see in his eyes, that he was scared. Turning around Sabo gave the boy his back again, and carried him.

"Commander Sabo, what are you doing?" asked the nurse, and Sabo felt the boy on his back stiffen.

"I am taking him to my room, and could you please tell John to bring food for me and him to my room?" the nurse nodded, and let them pass. Sabo was glad for the authority his new position gave him. Walking to his room, he noticed how the boy stiffened whenever someone passes by them, so he changed the root he was taking, to a longer one which passed by ha lesser people. Arriving at his room, Sabo noticed that their dinner was brought, and he pushed the cart with him into the room.

The first thing Law saw in the room when they entered was the book collection on the ground, and on the long shelves. Then he saw the bed, which was covered with music sheets and a violin. The wall next to the bad was covered with maps and there was a small desk, which held writing tools and papers that seemed half written. Sabo headed towards the bed, and collected the sheets to make room for the both of them, then he put Law on the bed while he took the violin, and put it in its bag under the bed.

Bringing the food, Sabo handed Law his share, and watched the former slave eat as soon as the bowl was in his lap. When Law finished his share, he looked at Sabo, who managed to finish all the food that was brought to him in an instant. The black haired teen was astonished, the food wasn't meant for one person, it was the portion of at least five grown men, and the small kid managed to eat it easily.

"It is not good, to eat fast. You will get stomach pain later" stated Law who was still shocked.

"Huh? What are you my mother?" questioned the younger boy in a playful tune, and laughed when the other's eyes widened. Sabo gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Thanking the chefs, he returned to his room, and saw Law reading some books.

"Don't you have any medical books" inquired the teen, not taking his eyes from the book that was in his hands.

"You are interested in becoming a doctor?" asked Sabo as he sat next to the black haired boy. Law raised his head and nodded.

"Okay, I will bring them to you after you sleep" and with that Sabo pushed Law on the bed, and made him sleep. Then he sat on his chair, and began to write his encounter with the boy in his book, so that one day he will show it, to Ace and Luffy.

* * *

Waking up, Law noticed that it was morning, and he figured that he slept the whole day yesterday. He picked up the book he was reading the day before, and continued to read it, since he was alone in the room with no blond boy to make him rest. Thirty minutes later, the door opened, and Sabo walked in with more books.

"Oh, you are awake" beamed the boy, as he put the books next to the bed.

"Are those for me?" asked Law, as Sabo headed to the door.

"And where are you going?" demanded Law, and Sabo turned around and grinned.

"Yup, and I am going to bring you, your breakfast" if Sabo was a mean person, he would have teased the boy about missing him, but he understood that the boy was scared of being alone in a strange ship, so let it slide.

Arriving at the kitchen, Sabo asked the chief for the special food Ivankov papered for the boy on his request. The chief heated the food, and gave him in a tray. Sabo thanked the man, and headed back to his room, but before he could reach his room, he was stopped by a man.

"Hello Sabo, where are you going with that food?" asked the man, as he drew closer to the boy. Sabo frowned at the man, who was looking at him with a hungry look. Steven was his name, and he had an unhealthy attraction towards the boy. Dragon kept the man, because he was useful in his field of gathering information, but he warned Sabo to never stay with him alone, since the man had a bad reputation of raping children. Ivankov didn't like him, and always made it clear for the man.

"I am taking it to the infirmary" Sabo lied, since he didn't want to tell Steven about the whereabouts of Law. He was afraid that the man might try something funny to the boy. Steven drew closer to the blond, and suddenly lifted him up. Sabo wasn't prepared to be carried, so his attention was all on the tray in his hands, trying to not make its content fall. The man carried the boy, while putting his palm on the boy's ass. The blond ignored the action, and kept looking at the tray. Looking up, Sabo noted that the man wasn't taking him to the infirmary's direction.

"Oi Steven, the infirmary is in the other direction" the man smirked, as he opened an empty storage room and put the boy down. He got to his level and watched the unsuspecting boy look at him without being even slightly fazed.

"Sabo, before you deliver the food, I want you to do me a favor" coaxed the man, as he took the tray from the kid's hands, and put it behind him. Sabo looked at him in wonder then he replied.

"I can't, since the food is going to get cold" ignoring the man, Sabo walked by him, and headed to the tray. He turned around, when he heard the sound of the door lock being locked.

"Hey!" looking at the man's face, which was sneering at him, Sabo noted that he was opening his shirt, and he analyzed the situation, and then came to a conclusion.

"You want to rape me" hearing the boy's statement, Steven stopped dead in his track. He saw the boy looking straight at him waiting for his confession. Signing Steven walked to the door, and unlocked it. Seeing the boy's puzzled look he said.

"I don't rape, but if you want to have a good time, come to me" said Steven, and then got outside. Sabo released the breath he was holding. Smiling he continued his way to his room. Opening the door, he saw the boy reading the same book he was reading before. Putting the food in front of Law, Sabo saw the teen close the book and begin eating. After eating the first spoon, Sabo watched with amusement as Law's eyes widened at the taste.

"This food.."

"It is great right, my friend Iva made it" declared Sabo happily.

"Iva? A women?"

"No, a transsexual"

"You know what a transsexual is?"

"I am not a child"

"How old are you?"

"What is your name?" frowning at the kid, Law signed as he realized that if he didn't answer, the boy won't answer too. Law had no reason not to answer, since no one was left after his island got destroyed by the bastard shichibukai, so no one actually knows him.

"Roswell Lawrence, short Roswell Law"

"Hum, okay, from today onward, you will be...Rose law, and I am eleven"

"Why change my name, and you look like six"

"For your own safety and I don't look six"

"I don't want to be called rose, and yes you do" Sabo pouted, and Law snickered. Then both boys began to laugh, and after calming down, they began to think of a good family name for Law, and after a while Sabo suddenly shouted.

"How about Trafalgar!"

"A submarine's name?"

"Yup, it sounds cool!"

"I guess you are right, from today onward I am Trafalgar Law"


	3. First mission

**I own nothing**

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez: thank you dear for your support and thank you for the review and I am glad you liked it and I will update sooner for you**

**A/N: the story will be a Sabo X Law, which means Sabo as seme and Law as Uke but it will be when they both get a little older, but I will put a little bit of fluff and small romance, I hope you like it and a note to all readers the next chapter will contain extreme child molestation and M rated disturbing stuff, this chapter is slightly boring so I apologies in advance**

**Also this chapter was betta by spiritgirl16**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since law started to live within the revolutionary's ship; his health was getting better thanks to Ivankov's magical food. Seeing his friend engrossed in the book in his hand, Sabo returned to writing his own book.

"Is something wrong?" asked Law, who took his eye of the book to look at the boy who was staring at him. Sabo closed his book and sat on the bed next to law.

"I was thinking that you became better now"

"And?"

"And, the leader asked me if you were planning to join us or not?"

"I won't"

"I thought so, I told him that, and he said then when you become better you will have to leave."

"I can leave now"

"let me finish" scolded Sabo, and Law quieted down "I told him, I can't let you go like this until I make sure that you can defend yourself, and he said ok, but I have to start soon" Sabo looked at his new friend, waiting for him to say anything about the matter. Law was looking at his lap and thinking deeply about the whole situation; suddenly he looked up and said.

"Ok, but tell your leader that I can repay him, by treating the wounded on the ship since I have medical skills" sighing Sabo wanted to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Sabo open the door, it is me, Kuma" said a calm low voice from the outside, and Law hid behind the cover. Looking at the bundle under his covers in sadness, Sabo got up and opened the door to Kuma.

"Dragon wants to see you and your friend now" said the man looking at the lump under the covers too.

"His name is Law, and ok"

"One of your strange naming habits?" asked the older man, and then Law got out and said in a deadly voice.

"It is not strange" then turning to Sabo he added "and you don't decide on your own"

"It was his idea Kuma not mine" defended Sabo addressing Kuma, then turning his head to Law, he added "and you, just now you were hiding under the cover, then suddenly you act brave?" Pouting, Law got up from the bed and walked to the shorter boy, while managing not to bump with the mountains of books on the ground.

"I wasn't hiding, I was taking precaution"

"Against what?!"

"Okay boys, stop" said Kuma, who was getting a headache from the teens.

"Fine, I will go with you" agreed Law finally.

"Ok!" said Sabo and Kuma sighed. Kuma had a feeling that he will get more headaches in the future.

* * *

Looking at the boy who was glaring at him while holding Sabo's sleeves, Dragon face plumed

"Sabo, I called you here to give you your new assignment, and I am glad that you finally introduced our guest to us, but you can't take him with you"

Two hours ago when Sabo introduced Law to the man, Dragon gave the boy his new assignment, and upon hearing that Sabo was leaving soon, the boy insisted to go with him.

Sabo agreed so he can train him, but Dragon refused since it was a dangerous mission, but the boy insisted to go saying that he was older then Sabo and he needed to train in a real field so he could get out of their ship as soon as possible. Dragon knew the true reason behind his demand; it was because he didn't want to stay on the ship alone. And now two hours had passed since then. The leader tried to convince the two boys that it was a bad idea, but Ivankov wasn't helping since he and Kuma took the children's side.

"Fine you can take him, but I will have to come with you then" declared the leader; he was fed up with the whole situation.

"youv can't do that Dragon" objected Ivankov.

"Yeah, you are the leader" agreed Sabo, who tried to go to the man's side, but was halted by the teen that held his sleeves in a dead grip.

"It is my decision, and I won't change it. Now go and prepare" sighing Sabo turned around, and began to walk but dragon's voice stopped him again.

"And Sabo, I need to talk to you later so come to my room at night" as soon as the word got out of his mouth, Dragon received a glare from Law who took his words and translated them into another meaning.

* * *

"You are crazy! Dragon would never do that!" argued Sabo raising his voice, when he saw the boy cringe he added "sorry didn't mean to raise my voice" apologized the blond looking really guilty.

"You are forgiven, but why would he asks to meet you in his room at night alone?"

"Trust me, he isn't thinking like that"

"What makes you sure?"

"Because he-"

"He?"

"He has a son ok" admitted Sabo who didn't want to say more about the subject, since Dragon told him not to tell anyone about Luffy.

"How do you know? And what difference does it make?" cursing his friend's intelligence, Sabo answered.

"It is a secret, and Dragon loves me as his own son"

"You can't be sure of that"

"I can, and he saved my life" explained Sabo and Law quieted down. Law sat on the bed and said with a low voice that made Sabo feel guiltier, since his friend was only thinking about his safety.

"I am sorry" Law watched the other walk slowly to him, and then the child hugged him and patted his back.

"I am sorry too Law" Law smiled at the younger's earnest apologize, and hugged him back. Sabo meant the world to him now since he had nothing, and he wanted to protect what he had left, while thinking of a plan to take his revenge on the man that robbed him of everything.

* * *

The mission was simple, they had to enter into the world's government secret base and get some information they needed. The base was guarded heavily, and that showed how important the information was.

Entering to the base was the easy part; the three of them managed to get past the guards with ease and got close to the room where the information was held. When they were sure that the room was empty, Sabo entered and got the information, then got out. Dragon stayed with the Law, and watched him with calculating eyes, when Sabo came back he noted that Law was uncomfortable.

"Are you ok Law?" asked Sabo.

"I think this was too easy" hearing the boy's words, Dragon took the information from Sabo's hands, and inspected it.

"Law is right, this is a fake. The real one is probably somewhere else"

"So they found out that we are here?" asked Law looking at Dragon, but it was Sabo who answered his inquiry.

"no, but they probably did that to mislead anyone who tries to steal the information, if they knew we were coming, they will bring an admiral" nodding the three searched the base more after returning the fake information back to its place. Finding the right room, which was underground, they saw that it was guarded by six men with heavy arms.

"There are three more inside" informed Dragon, and Law watched him get out from their hiding place, but before he opened his mouth to warn the older man, he saw the guards all fall on the ground, and turned to Sabo who was grinning.

"It is Haki"

"Haki?"

"I will explain later when we start our training" and with that the teens joined the man in the room where they got the right information. Getting out of the base wasn't easy since they were soon discovered and Law got suspicious of how the agents managed to find them, but he kept his suspicions to himself. Dragon and Sabo fought the men with ease, and they returned to the ship.

That day the crew celebrated the success of the mission minus the two teens, Dragon wanted to introduce Law to the rest of the crew, but the boy said he was tired, and Sabo said that Law needed his space, so he had to agree; to Dragon the small blond meant a lot, like a son and a successor.


	4. The Deal

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this chapter is thank to my dear friend spiritgirl16 who betted the chapter, and this chapter will contain a disturbing M rated part, Extreme child molestation so be careful, and please don't forget to review, the reviews help to keep me motivated :) **

* * *

Waking up to the sound of the violin of Sabo's practice of a new note, Law threw the nearest book on the kid's head to make him stop, the voice was annoyingly unbalanced and high

"Hey why did you do that for?" asked the eleven years as he rubbed the sore spot where the book collided with his head

"To make you stop obviously" said Law as he yawned, an anger mark popped on Sabo's head

"Ok now why would you want me to stop" asked the blond annoyed

"Because you're playing like a dying cow" Sabo blushed and Law blinked at him

_'He looks cute'_ Law thought

"Fuck you!" said Sabo and Law's face darkened, he got up from his place and stood in front of the boy

"No, you don't know how to Fuck someone?" he asked in a cold voice then continued

"you do it to a person so hard that they start to bleed and beg for you to stop but you don't, then you ask someone else to do it while that person screams and begs, then you hit him and break his bones and open him up from the inside and watch him bleed as you continue fucking his brain out without stopping!" at the end of Law's words Sabo's eyes were as big as plates, he threw his violin on the bed and hugged Law who blinked again as if woke up from a trace

"I am so SORRY! I Promise I won't say it again" said Sabo and Law felt something slide on his cheek, pushing Sabo gently he touched his own cheek and got surprised to find himself crying, he blinked when he felt himself being hugged again but this time he hugged the boy back and cried

Minutes later when Law calmed down he noticed that Sabo was rubbing his back, he laughed and the kid stopped, pulling away from each other both boys laughed

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the violin?" asked the blond

"Ok sure" and then Sabo began to teach him, walking past the room Inazuma stopped when he heard a nice sound suddenly turn to a high pitch annoying nose, he got closer to the room and put his ears on the door

"no Law put your arms lower and don't press too hard you have to balance the pressure" moving away from the door Inazuma smiled at the two boys enthusiasm and continued his way to his dear friend Ivankov, he had new gossip to share with the man

* * *

Looking at the two hooded boys in front of him, Ivankov grinned

"Now remember to come back before sun set okvay hee-ha!" said the okama and Sabo nodded while Law looked at him with bored eyes, they reached an island and both boys wanted to go explore

_'guess boys will be boys huh?'_ thought Ivankov as he watched the two boys walk to the ladder, Sabo was the first to run and Law was behind him, they were both excited to go, Law for it was his first time on a real Island after his capture and Sabo, to go explore the new stuff and write it in his mystery book, they walked in the city looking at different shops and different types of stuff from clothes to food, Law was interested in herbals while Sabo was interested in books and maps, stopping in front of a clothes store Law looked at a long fluffy white coat that was spotted with black dots on the lower part

"I want a hat like that" he blurted out suddenly and Sabo turned to look at the coat too

"Why? Your hair is cute, why hide it" receiving a growl from the older teen Sabo swept dropped

_'Ok so that is the reason why'_ he thought and then an idea hit him _'I can make the hat for him!'_ pulling the other he was happy for his new plan on making a gift for his friend

"Let's forget the hat part now and go check the old church I heard there are ghost there" Law signed since they didn't have the right money to buy the coat or to purchase a hat

_'Guess I will have to wait'_ he thought bitterly as he was pulled into the old looking building

checking the place Sabo found to an old book, opening it he found it was an old register for writing the names of the married people, Law pulled the book from him and smirked, he took a pen from Sabo's pocket and wrote in it then gave it back, Sabo blushed when he saw their names written there and Law laughed at him

"You know you are cute when you blush" said the black haired teen and the blond pouted, taking the pen he added something to the book and gave it to Law, looking at the added part Law snorted

"Like hell you will be the husband"

"I will, you are too scrawny and I am stronger"

"Oh is that so commander?" said Law mockingly

"Yup!"

"Then pray tell me what will happen in our first night?" sitting on the old chair Law put his face on his hand and waited for the boy to speak

"Ah…we will…you know...that and then bring babies"

"Men can't bring babies from each other" corrected Law

"I know that, but Iva can turn you into a girl and then we can!"

"you talk like we are going to get married" said Law as he got up and began to walk to the exit leaving a blushing Sabo behind, unknown to the blond kid the older was carrying the same blush on his face

* * *

Returning to the ship both boys were scolded by Ivankov since they returned after sun set, Sabo looked really guilty while Law was grinning, Ivankov sighed and told them to go to their room, but before going back Sabo was held back by Inazuma who told him to attend a meeting they were holding. Law waved for him and he went to the meeting, after finishing the meeting Sabo headed to town again and bought the coat then he went to Ivankov and Inazuma to teach him how to make a hat from it

After three hours he stopped to go back to his room and put the materials and the unfinished hat with Ivankov, so Law wouldn't find out, in the way he was stopped by Steven who was waiting for him

"So commander did you decide?" he asked and the boy got puzzled

"About what? You said you won't bother me until I come to you on my own"

"I said didn't I" said the man thinking then he grabbed the kid's arms "I want a favor from you, I won't bother you afterward I promise" looking at the man's eyes Sabo thought for a moment then spoke up

"Fine but you have to promise me you won't bother me again and won't touch Law! Got that" the man nodded

"Ok, but you have to keep it a secret" Sabo nodded and followed the man to his room, he sat on the bed and mentioned for the kid to sit on his lap, Sabo sat on the man's lap, and the man asked for him to wiggle, getting confused at the request the child wiggled until he felt something poke at his ass, Sabo stopped

"Uh Steven your dick is poking me" said the boy frightened then he noticed that the man was panting

"Keep going" the man spoke into his ears and Sabo felt that this wasn't something right, and that he shouldn't be doing this

"I...I wanna quit" he said in scared voice but the man held his shoulders

"Remember your friend" he said breathlessly and the boy nodded, Sabo summoned his courage and continued to move as he felt the man's erection grew under him, then a hand entered into his pants and it began to play with his penis. Sabo wanted to get off but thoughts of Law made him stay in his place, if he could bear with this now then Law can walk around the ship without anyone bothering him or harming him again

Sabo continued to move until he felt wetness under him and the man pulled his hands from the kid's pants, the boy didn't waste any time, he jumped from the man's lap and stood by the door waiting for the man to come back from his bliss, when the man was aware of his surroundings again he looked at the delicious blond boy, his hunger was renewed but he won't do anything to him, not yet

"Ok I did what you told me, now you have to keep your end of the deal" said the boy and the man could see the fear in the youngster's eyes

"Of course" he answered and the boy was out of the room in a flash

* * *

"You sat where!" Law screamed at the blond, he felt himself getting angry, worried and disgusted at the same time

"on his lap I said and what if I did nothing bad happened" Sabo didn't fully believe what he just said because he felt dirty and disgusted with himself but he didn't want Law to worry about him, when he came to the room Law spotted the stain on his pants and demanded an explanation, Sabo tried to lie but he was discovered by the teen, so he had no choice but to come clean after making the boy promise not tell anyone

He was then pulled into the elder's hug and he felt him rub his back like the way he did it for him before, he smiled and closed his eyes

"I am sorry" said Law as he shook, he didn't want Sabo to go through what he did, pulling away Sabo looked at his friend's tear stained face and stated firmly

"Law I am fine"

"No you are not, your innocence was stolen" receiving a puzzled look Law sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Sabo promise me you won't do that again ok?" said Law holding the younger's face in his hand, Sabo nodded and Law smiled at him

"And from now own I will accompany you to everywhere you go"

"What!"


	5. Sick Island

**I own nothing**

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez: I missed you in the previous chapter, and yeah Sabo is still a kid now, later on he won't stay so nice, he will become wiser****. And I am sorry to say that something much horrible will happen later on to both teens, and I am really glad you reviewed dear, I really appreciate your support**

**A/N: this chapter was done with the help of spiritgirl16, who betted it, I hope you like it since the story will contain lots of adventures****, don't forget to review please, it won't take a minute from you, just click the button and say that you liked it or not, reviews makes all writers happy, and if you do I promise you I will give you a bounce of your choice and cupcakes **

* * *

Scratching his head while writing, Sabo's hand was slapped by the other teen in the room

"I told you to stop it" said Law from the bed while reading his medical book, Sabo was writing on his book today, the one he didn't allow Law to read it since he wanted to show it to his brothers first

"I can't help it, those mosquitoes are biting me" the ship was passing through the _'dead sea'_, this sea was full of toxins and dead fishes, the air was dirty and full of a vary kinds of bugs, all the ship was filled with mosquitoes and flies, some of the crew fell sick from the pollution and Dragon ordered everyone to sit in their rooms whenever they didn't have to be on the dick, Sabo took the chance to write in his book and Law took it as a chance to study since they couldn't train today, their training has started a week ago, and Sabo began to teach the black haired teen how use swords

"Scratching will make it worse" said the older boy from the bed as he flipped through another page of his book

"Gahhhh!" Sabo's scream made Law look at him; the blond was busy killing the mosquitoes with his bare hands and Law blinked at him

"Don't use your hand, it is disgusting" he said to the boy and the blond stopped to stare at him

"so killing bugs is disgusting while poking at the inside of the dead things isn't" Law in his free time made Sabo catch animals or bugs for him to study their insides, once he asked the blond boy to bring him a human corpse and Sabo refused

"I do it with gloves"

"So If I wore gloves, It will be fine?" asked the blond and Law changed the subject, he didn't want to see the blond kill mosquitoes, something about the act didn't feel right with him

"I wonder why you didn't fall sick with all the diseases on the ship" Law had a fever the other day because of the air, but Sabo seemed Immune to all the diseases

"I used to live near a big garbage dumpster for five years" those words made Law blink at him

"Weren't you a noble?"

"I was but I ran away from home, and you were one too right?" asked Sabo to change the subject; he didn't want to remember his parents, or Goa kingdom and their awful doings

"yeah I was" answered Law, then both boys fell into an awkward silence, the knock on the door shattered the silence and both boys were grateful for it, opening the door Sabo saw Dragon standing there

"Leader what are you doing here?" asked the boy and pulled back to let the man enter, Law watched the man, and he had a great health, the teen wondered if he had an Immune system similar to Sabo's

_'maybe they come from the same Island, that will explain why Sabo seems the only one to know about the mysterious man and why are they so close'_ thought Law as he watched the man sit next to him on his bed, the bed was now used by Law since Sabo slept on the chair

"Sabo I have an assignment for you" said the man eying the mystery book, Sabo walked and closed the cover when he noted the man watching his unfinished work, Law understood Dragon's feelings about the mystery book as he too wanted to look what the other wrote in it

"Ok what is it" said Sabo standing in front of his desk as if to guard it, his eyes were narrowed looking at the other two in the room, Dragon laughed then smirked looking at the child

"I want you to take a boat and go to the Island we stopped near, and bring some medicines" both boys realized that they stopped when the older man spoke, the ship was sailing really slowly, so they didn't notice the difference

"I want to go too, I know more about medicines than Sabo and I could repay some of the debt I own you" said the black haired teen and the man frowned at his words

"It is not a debt, I already consider you one of us even if you wanted to leave after you become stronger"

The man's words made the teen feel warm inside and he looked down to hide his blush, he felt happy to belong somewhere

"But I will let you go if Sabo agrees" continued the man, Sabo looked at Law in wonder than he got a nice idea

"I agree but on one condition" getting the other two's attention Sabo headed to his chest and took out something from there, Law and Dragon were looking at him and waiting for him to say his condition, smiling he went to Law and gave him the hat he finished creating last night, Law's eyes widened when he saw the hat, it was made from the same material of the coat they saw in that island, and he looked at Sabo shocked

"you made it?" the question made Dragon surprise, he never saw Sabo get interested into sewing or making clothes articles no matter how much Inazuma insisted on teaching him, looking at the blond who was grinning while rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, he smiled

_'Guess Sabo had finally found an interest in someone huh? children grow fast'_ the thought brought dragon back to his own son and he longed to see him, in contrary to what everyone says Dragon really loves his son and he missed him a lot

"yeah be-" Sabo didn't get to finish what he wanted to say since Law jumped on him and hugged him, both boys fell on the books stack and Sabo felt the books dig into his back, but he was too happy to care about that, Law for the first time was showing affection in front of someone else other than him and the blond was grateful

_'Guess Dragon's words really affected him'_ hugging the boy back Sabo looked at Dragon who smiled at the sight in front of him

* * *

jumping into the boat the two boys began to raw it, Law was happy that he now had a hat and Sabo was happy that the other was happy, reaching the shore both boys pulled the boat into the sandy beach and hid it between the trees while covering it with big palm leaves, looking happily at their work both boys smiled and pulled on their hoodies, this Island was called sick Island since it was located in the dead sea, the people here were not welcoming of any strangers so they were better to wear what most of the people wore here that is capes, people here wore capes to protect themselves from the polluted air and many bugs that carried sickness within them

Looking at the list in his hands Sabo sighed, he couldn't figure out most of the things written there so he handed the list to Law who looked smugly at him

"told you to give it to me from the start" he said and the blond huffed, he hated it when the other showed superiority on him, he was reminded of Ace but with his brother it was something else since he knew Ace respected him, but with Law he felt that the other was mocking him, he missed Luffy the most at those times

"Here is the shop" said Law and Sabo stopped "what were you thinking of?" asked Law who looked at him questionably

"I was thinking about my brothers" said Sabo, Law's face turned into a thoughtful look, and Sabo felt himself getting nervous

"So you miss them? And how many are they?" asked Law who was looking at him waiting for an answer

"If I answer, you will have to answer too" Law nodded and Sabo began to talk

"Two, Ace and Luffy, now your turn, where is your family and from where were you?"

"Dead and I am from North Blue" Law's answers made Sabo feel bad that he made him remember something bad as that

"Sorry"

"don't be, I didn't like them" looking at the boy in shock, Law turned and headed to the booth they were standing at, following the boy Sabo remembered his own family and wondered how much he and Law were similar

* * *

Walking in the same road they took, Law and Sabo were both thinking in silence, when they reached the boat's place they found out that their boat had disappeared

"Who took it?" asked Sabo to the air and Law looked at him with a blank expression

"You don't expect me to answer that do you? I was with you" Sabo looked at the older annoyed, and he smirked at him

"Ok genius what should we do now? How do we get it back, when we don't even know who took it?" Sabo asked and Law's smirk widened to his annoyance

"We don't have to find out who took it since we won't need it" he said smirking

"Then how do we go back?" asked Sabo now genially puzzled and Law laughed at the other's honesty, to him Sabo was really cute especially when he tried to act older

"We steal another one" he said simply and watched the boy realize what he said then a big grin came to the bond's face

"Leave it to me I know how to steal" he said proudly and Law held his laugh

"You? Steal? How did a Nobel brat learn how to steal?" he asked jokingly and watched the boy's grin fall from his face, Law regretted his words and was about to say something but Sabo spoke first

"I learned from good people" the smile on the boy's face was sad and Law wished he could wipe it out, touching the hat on his head he took it off and replace both their hats with one another, Sabo gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged his shoulders

"Just felt like it" he said simply and both boys returned back to the way they came from

* * *

Looking through the village they found a man who had two boats, Law wanted to take the good looking one but Sabo insisted to take the worn out one

"We might fall into the sea, idiot" said Law

"We can't steal what could be his only way to get a living"

"We are stealing, it is the same thing" reasoned Law

"Even though, we shouldn't burden the man" argued back Sabo

"Gaah! You are too nice for your own good"

"I will take that as a complement!"

"It wasn't!" both boys held the other's mouth when they screamed, looking to their right, then to their left they left each other's mouth and sighed

"Fine we will take the old one, but if we fell into the sea, you will carry me on your back" said Law angrily

"You can't swim?" asked Sabo

"I came from north blue, the water there is frozen, who in their right mind would swim in that sea"

'_Luffy and Ace'_ thought Sabo

the boys then stole the old boat and took it to the sea, pushing the boat into the water they both got in, but before they reached the ship the boat broke down and both boys fell into the water, in the end they were picked up by the ship and Law didn't talk to Sabo for the rest of the day

_'Have to teach him how to swim when we reach good water'_ said Sabo who had a slight fever from the polluted water, Dragon didn't like the news about the boat, it made him suspect something


	6. The Revenge of the Betrayed King-part 1

**I own nothing**

**Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez: thank you dear, I am glad for you consistent support to this story, and about the boat and Dragon's reaction you will find out in chapter seven, and I am sorry that this chapter is not too long, but chapter seven will be longer, I promise dear **

**A/N: this chapter is the last of my gifts to my sister whose birthday was 5/5, I hope you like this chapter because it will be continued in the next chapter which will be delayed because of its length, it is the longest chapter I wrote in my whole life, and editing it will take a long time, but this adventure will end in the next chapter, hehehehe, and I hope you review because all reviews make the authors really happy **

**Also the credit for the chapter goes to spiritgirl16 since she betted it, and I hope you like it **

* * *

falling from the chair he was sleeping on, Sabo woke up with a jolt, he grimaced at the thought of returning to sleep in the uncomfortable chair he was on before the fall and turned to look at his bed longingly, looking at the sleeping teen that occupied it he made his mind, he was going to sleep with the boy and before the morning comes he will wake up and return to the chair without making a sound, in his sleep filled mind the plan seemed perfect and he felt proud of himself

the morning sun shone through the round window in the room and Law opened his eyes only to find something on his face, then he realized that he was wrong, it wasn't on his face, but was on his upper body, tugging at that thing he pulled it but it was stuck to his head, pulling stronger he managed to get it off and saw it was Sabo, laughing at the younger male Law poked his cheeks until he began to wake up

when Sabo opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Law in his face, he screamed and fell from the bed to the books filled floor, Law laughed at him and Sabo stood then bowed

"I am sorry, I promise I won't do it again!" the boy's outburst mad Law laugh harder and he fell on his back holding his stomach, Sabo blinked and asked in a timid voice

"Aren't you angry"

"No" said Law who was wiping tears from his eyes

"HA..HAHA..HAHAHA" was Sabo's replay

* * *

walking through the ship's deck Dragon stopped in front of the boys who were training, Law was getting better at fighting with his borrowed sword but his advance in the field of medicals was much greater, Dragon wished to keep the black haired boy but he didn't like the idea of forcing anyone to join him, if Law wanted to join he will have to join on his own, smiling as Sabo hit Law on the head which made him fall and pout, Dragon left the two boys to their own affairs

* * *

Dining with the rest of the crew Law felt a little nervous, but after receiving the warm welcome from Ivankov and Inazuma, Law felt himself warming up to the people around him, eating his soup he felt someone gazing at him, looking up his eyes met a blue unfamiliar ones, he turned to Sabo and watched the boy converse with a guy called John, to distract himself from the guy who was watching him, after a while he couldn't take it any longer, so he asked the blond about the man in hopes of making him disappear somehow

"Sabo, who is that?" asked Law and Sabo turned to the place he was pointing at and saw Steven, the black haired teen watched the colors drain from his friend's face and got worried, then he remembered the deal Sabo made with the pervert man, Law felt anger boil in his stomach and turned to glare at the older man who smirked in return

"Sabo, Law come with me I have something to tell you" Dragon's voice brought both boy's attention to him, the man took notice of how both of them were uncomfortable but he ignored it, he had a special mission for the both of them

* * *

"So you are saying that me, Law, you, John, Martha and Steven will go in this mission together" asked the blond shocked

"And if we succeed in this mission you will raise Sabo to your right hand man" continued Law and the man smirked

"Yes" Law found himself mirroring the man's smirk

"Wait! It is too early! I mean I am still-"

"youv are perfect" cut in Ivankov

"But you are more suited or Kuma or Inazuma or.."

"No I have made up my mind, you are still young but you have proven yourself worthy in many times and I know you will do great" said Dragon and Sabo could read the rest of what he wanted to say from his eyes

'_And I trust you more then I trust myself'_ Sabo wanted to cry, Dragon trusted him and he felt unworthy of the man's trust

"Dragon I think you should think again about the party you chose" said Kuma in calm voice, he didn't like the idea of having Steven near the boys for a long time, he saw how the man looked at Sabo many times and today in the dining room he gave Law the same look

"Steven is important for the mission, don't worry Kuma I am going to be there too" said Dragon to make his friend more secure about the whole situation, he too didn't like the idea but this time's job was really important and he needed the best to do it

'_Sorry Sabo, Law for not telling you the whole mission's objective'_ thought the leader

* * *

Siting in the boat near the blond Law checked his hat under the cloak they were wore, covering his face with the rest of the cloak he felt the last person jump to the raw boat as it moved

"Sorry, was searching for something that took me long to find" said Martha who was a blue haired women with big glasses

"You could have stayed, no one will miss you" said her brother John who received a hit from his older sister

"that's enough" said Dragon to stop the siblings from fighting as he began to raw the boat, seeing their leader rowing the rest of the party took the oars and rowed too, Law was shocked, he knew that Dragon was good with his men but he didn't consider him the type that works with the rest like one of them

'_guess that is why they are following him'_ his thought were cut short when he saw Sabo looking disturbed, he nudged the boy with his elbow and the blond looked at him questionably

"What?" he asked in a whisper

"Sa- I mean commander, you don't need to talk in whispers" said Martha from behind him and the blond shot her an annoyed look, she smirked and continued to raw, next to her John made a face to mock her and Sabo sighed at their childish antiques

"I have to, since we are trying to be secretive"

"We are still in the sea and the shore is far" said Martha

"Sabo is right, you don't know who might be hearing" said Steven from the last raw next to Dragon who seemed like he was in a deep thought; Law watched the whole scene with amusement

'_Who knew that the famous revolutionaries are just normal human beings?' _

* * *

Reaching the shore they got rid of the boat and headed to the old castle using the forest road because they didn't want to attract the attention of the residence by walking on the town's road, the castle was old and ruined. It belonged to an old king who was killed by his own people in their rebellion; Dragon thought it was the perfect place for them to stay in through the mission

Entering the place Law was amazed with how the castle resembled the ones he read about in the horror stories Sabo kept with him, in the corner of his eyes he saw each member began to prepare for their mission, they had to spy on the nobles here and try to locate where they held their slaves to free them, the most important part was to free an old man who Dragon said will be an important person to their cause

Steven was to gather information about the whereabouts of the slaves they wanted to save, Margret was to enter one of the noble houses as a mid to search from the inside, John was to help with the fighting force, Sabo was left to do the negotiations with the old man when they find him and as for Law his role was to aid with the operation and offer his medical services

Dragon on the other hand had a different job to do which he didn't tell anyone about and the operation's command was left to Sabo to take charge of, the younger wasn't happy about the new responsibility he was given but didn't say anything about it since he trusted the leader

Law took off in the castle to explore since everyone was busy with something, Entering a vast room Law discovered that it was that it was the main bed room, the king's room, he looked at the things there in wonder and didn't notice that he wasn't alone anymore, feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around and came to face a person who had his hair covering all his face, his first instinct was to back away then he blinked at the person

The figure moved closer to him and seemed like it was trying to scare him, Law titled his head to the side then thought that he will be kind to the idiot in front of him and pretend to be scared

"Who are you?" he said with a mockery fright and the figure stopped dead in his track

"y…you are not scared!" said the voice and turned out to be a man's, Law swept roped then smirked

"Guess you figured me out, now tell me who are you or you won't like what will happen next" a girly scream tore through the castle and the rest of the revolutionaries turned to look at the stairs


	7. The Revenge of the Betrayed King-part 2

**I own nothing**

**A/N: ok I fixed the first chapters with the help of spiritgirl16, she is awesome.**

**Also this is the longest chapter I wrote in my life, so please review. Reviews really don't take much of your times.**

**And also the next chapter will contain disturbing stuff, so don't say I warned you**

* * *

Looking at the hairy person in front of them, the revolutionaries were all suspicious of the man who was wearing old torn clothes and his face was hidden behind his very long hair. Sabo got close to him to take a good look at his face, but the man shrieked and tried to crawl back. The blond then stopped and went back a couple of steps. Sighing the teen wished that their leader was still in the castle and hadn't left to god knows where, putting him in charge.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and Law pouted at him. The black haired teen didn't like the idea, of using the same tactic he used on him to get the earn man's trust.

"Yes, yes! Yes! Finally good fooooood good fooooood!" the man began to weep and dance which made the eleven years old boy feel torn at the sight. Sabo rushed to their provisions and brought some of the food back to the man. The blond didn't notice his comrade's unapproved looks, Law sighed at the boy's first mistake but kept quiet, he decided to let him know when they were alone later.

"here eat!" the boy said and started to feed the man, Law watched Sabo hand feed the weird man and turned to look at the rest of the revolutionaries reactions. Martha and John looked disturbed at the scene while Steven looked proud, Law couldn't decide which was more disturbing.

"Law can you check him for injuries?" Sabo's voice brought the teen from his thoughts.

"Wait commander, what you are doing?" disagreed Martha, who looked like she wanted to say more but stopped.

"Matrhy is right, we can't trust him yet" agreed John.

"Even so, we can't let him like that, he might have some serious damage" reasoned Sabo.

"But commander!" exclaimed Martha.

"He might be infected with some weird virus" added John.

"if we didn't help him, then what will be the deference between us and the world government" those words mad the siblings stop and Law thought he saw, what Dragon sees in the boy. Steven smirked and fixed his stance, he didn't want anyone to find out how turned on he was at the sight of the blond teen.

"You are right" admitted Martha smiling and then John nodded too. Sabo helped the man to sit so they could check him. The first thing Law did was, cutting his hair, then he began to check his body for any injuries. Law found minor scratches there, but the signs of starvation were big, so he gave him a specific diet to follow.

* * *

Sitting next to the blond Law watched the fire board. Sabo was busy with reading some papers and in front of him was the weird guy who Law called "it" since he said he didn't remember his name (Sabo thought Law was cruel). IT was eating some soup and was clueless to the things around them. Groaning Law stood up and walked to the other side; he was felt like continuing his exploring game.

"Hey kid if you are bored, I can entertain you" suggested Steven who was leaning against the giant door of the entrance.

"So now you want to molest me?" asked Law with a blank expression while on the inside he was furious, he watched with satisfaction as the man's features changed, then his shocked expression changed to a sick grin.

"guess Sabo didn't keep the end of his deal huh, so I guess I am not obligated to follow mine" walking past the boy, Steven raised his hand and touched Law's ass, the teen turned around angrily but the man was already gone.

"Law!" hearing Sabo's voice Law felt his stomach fall. After all that the boy had given him he went and ruined his deal with the man making his efforts go to waste.

'_I am causing him more problems than being useful'_ the thought brought tears to the black haired teen's eyes.

"Law?" seeing the older male cry, Sabo rushed and pulled him into a hug, when Law calmed down he took a deep breath and told Sabo of what happened.

"Sabo I think I ruined things for you"

* * *

Looking at the two boys IT felt something stir in his memories, there were two children playing and then there was a man smiling evilly. He shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts and then went back to eat his meal. Steven walked to IT and sat next to him, the two men sat in silence for a while until IT raised his head to look at his companion. IT watched the man look at the two boys in a weird way and he didn't like it, it made him think of a predator observing his prey, he wanted to tell someone but he didn't know who to tell.

"Where are the rest?" inquired an unfamiliar voice and IT turned and saw a stranger, he screamed terrified and fell from the rock he was sitting on. The sound brought the two kids back and Law laughed at IT while Sabo tried to calm him. Dragon was not amused with the whole situation, though he did smile when he heard the story about how Sabo helped the man, turning to Law the leader smiled and Law smiled back at him, that night they all slept next to each other.

Turning around on his cover-made bed, Sabo tried to sleep but the excitement and worry wouldn't let him do so. Law told him about what happened and he told Law that it wasn't his fault. The truth was, Sabo wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Law. He could take out Steven whenever he wanted to, but Law no matter how stronger he became, was still weaker than the older male and that was what worried him.

"Stop turning in your sleep, you are making me unable to sleep too" said Law from his spot next to Sabo and the blond apologized.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, but if you can't sleep lets go explore" both boys got up in silence and went to explore, but unknown to them Dragon had seen them, but let them do as they please.

* * *

The two boys explored every inch of the old castle and found many weird stuff. There weren't any treasures left but there were many paintings and books they put in a bag and decided to take with them. They found some royal clothes and put them on, playing many roles with them.

Lying on the king's bed after their adventure, both boys were looking at the ceiling, their faces had similar smiles.

"You know for a minute there when you gave IT the food, I thought they were going to turn against you" admitted Law thinking to the moment before.

"They can't do that, and stop calling him IT, we need to think of a better name for him" said Sabo thinking about a new name for the poor man. Law poked his cheek and Sabo returned the poke, then the two boys started to a poke war which resulted in both of them laughing hard.

"That was fun" said Sabo in the middle of laughs and Law stopped to look at him. Smiling he got a little up and pinned the other under him.

"I got you now" he said then began to tickle the blond. Sabo laughed hard until tears started to form in his eyes. He then turned them around and started to tickle Law who laughed hard too.

"Your voices can be heard from down stairs" both boys stopped and turned to find IT looking at them.

"IT! I found you a better name" said Sabo running to the man and leaving Law on the bed alone. Law pouted then got off and went to the two of males who were standing next to the door.

"We will call yo-"

"No master Sabo, I prefer IT, a name shouldn't be changes so many times" interrupted the man and Sabo looked down guiltily.

"Speaking of names, you don't want Sabo to name you, trust me when I say, he has a weird sense of naming" said Law to IT. Sabo looked at him then blushed and laughed.

"Sorry" he said rubbing his head and Law smiled.

"I don't mind, and IT, it is fine to change your name as long as you choose the one which your comrades will call you with" Sabo looked in awe at Law and IT smiled.

"You are right master Law"

"Ok then your new name will b-"

"Arthur!" Sabo cut Law who didn't look pleased, IT on the other hand was remembering something important, something the name brought back to him.

"The name of the King's son?" asked Law and Sabo nodded, they saw the family tree engraved down stairs in a big room. The pictures of the people who once lived here were all ruined by the angry people so they couldn't see their features.

"I know that name" said IT suddenly, which made the two boys stop and turn to him; he was shaking and then fell down.

"It's it's! The name! The name!" and with that IT ran out of the room, and two boys ran after him. Hearing the odd noises in the castle, Dragon woke up.

"I will go to check it" offered Steven getting up, Dragon nodded to him, and the man went to follow the noises.

* * *

"Wait!" calling the man who ran out of the old castle and was heading to the nobles houses, Sabo and Law ran after the man until they reached him, and tackled him to the ground.

"Let go! I must warn them! He is here and he came back to get his revenge!" blurted out the old man, which shocked the two boys.

"Who is getting revenge?" demanded Steven, who managed to follow them and was behind them, without them sensing him.

"The son of the king" answered Sabo and Law fought the urge to hit him. Law didn't trust the man and he suspected that he was a traitor in their group. The same traitor who sold them in his first mission and the one who managed to kidnap their boat in Sick Island.

"Arthur is going to take his revenge! He disguised himself and pretended to be a noble for five years, and now he is going to kill all the nobles and the town's people!" at IT's words the three of them shared a look of worry and then decided on one common thing.

"Let's go tell the leader and the others"

* * *

Listening to the whole story Dragon smirked. The rest of the group was waiting for his instructions to deal with the situation.

"I am not the leader of this mission, if you want to know what you ought to do, ask the leader" mentioned Dragon, which displeased John and Martha, while Law and Steven were smirking. Sabo gulped, then sighed defeated.

"Alright we will change the whole plane"

"What?!"

"what?!" exclaimed both John and Martha, while Dragon and Law smirked at his decision and Steven whistled amused.

"First IT! What is your real name?" Sabo asked IT. John mumbled something that sounded like child and games while Martha glared at the blond teen. Sabo ignored both siblings and gave his full attention to IT who was surprised that he got the priority in Sabo's plan.

"My name is Silver, I used to work for mister Arthur when he pretended to be a noble, I found out his plan and he decided to get rid of me, but lucky I didn't die, I just lost my memories….and I have two sons" answered the old man.

"Ok Silver, for now, you will be our Nakama till this mission is over, and then you can decide where you want to go, and what you want to do"

"You can't! He saw our faces!" objected Martha.

"We should kill him now" continued John. Then both John and Steven prepared their guns and the old man screamed and covered his head frightened.

"Enough!" yelled Sabo, and everyone became silent in the room.

"We won't kill him! and don't make me repeat my word!" the glare Sabo sent to their direction made John and Martha swallow their Silva, while Steven felt himself getting more turned on, he loved this commanding side of the blond.

"Ok, but Sabo how do you know he will not tell the marines about you people, John and Martha are right" reasoned Law calmly.

'"_You people", so he plans to leave'_ thought Dragon.

"we don't, but I won't kill anyone just because he saw something or he won't join us, and like I said before if we did that, then how are we different from the world government or cipher pole?" replied Sabo and Law nodded. Law was glad that he met the blond; to him Sabo was his light in this dark cruel world. Touching his treasured hat, Law smiled fondly.

"Ok second! We will be divided into two groups, group one me, John and Steven, we will continue the original mission of getting the information about the prisoners and then proceed to free them" explained Sabo while pointing at the two men, when they both nodded he continued.

"Group two, Martha, Law, Silver and Dragon, you guys will go stop Arthur's plan"

"How?" demanded Martha.

"That my friend will be your group's leader's job" Martha smiled thinking it was Dragon but Sabo's next words made her drop her smile.

"And your group's leader is Law"

* * *

GROUP1

Sabo was waiting for John and Steven to return with the necessary information behind a noble's house. Looking at the mansion brought so many memories he tried to forget. Hearing a noise from the other side, Sabo went to check it, there he found a boy trying to get out of his window. The boy slipped and fell from the window's stall and Sabo hurried and caught him before he broke his bones.

"You alright?" asked Sabo worried. The dazed boy looked to be the same age as him, but he was a little shorter and had a red hair.

"Yeah I am" answered the boy and Sabo put him down.

"Why were you going out from the window, instead of using the door?" Sabo had an idea about the answer even before the boy began to speak.

"I don't like it here, I hate being a noble so I decided to run away!" declared the boy happily and Sabo grinned at him.

"How old are you?"

"Me? I am eight!" boasted the boy happily; reminding Sabo of Luffy and he laughed.

"Ok, be careful" he told the boy and walked away. Hearing footsteps behind him, Sabo turned and saw the boy following him.

"I don't have a place to go, so I thought I will come with you! Please take me with you onii-chan" pleaded the boy giving the older teen a puppy eyes, and Sabo swept dropped. Sabo couldn't take him with him since he was on a mission, but he couldn't leave him here either.

"Ok meet me at the harbor tomorrow at dawn, and I will take you with me" Sabo promised the boy who grinned happily and nodded. Sabo knew he was going to be scolded later, but he couldn't leave the boy here. The boy resembled him when he was forced to leave his brothers and live with his parents.

"Kid, what is your name?"

"Ron! And you onii-chan?"

"I am Sabo; it is a pleasure to be your acquaintance"

* * *

GROUP 2

Martha wasn't happy about the whole situation, first they had to change the whole plan, and then they have to follow the orders of the new guy, not only that but their leader also was following the orders of this Raccoon faced boy, and he wasn't even saying anything about it, it wasn't acceptable!

"That is Arthur" said Silver who pointed to a blond handsome man. The man wore a black suite and was drinking some wine in his balcony. Martha looked at Law who was thinking and then turned to Dragon who was watching the boy with interest.

"Ok, first we need to wait till he goes to sleep, then we will attack him, if we manage to kidnap him, his plan won't work and the people will be saved" explained Law to the group then looked at Dragon. The leader was wearing a blank look and Law thought he made a mistake.

"Are you sure it will stop his plan? And what if he had some helpers that are ready to execute his plan even if he didn't show up?" argued Martha.

"We are not sure what his plan is, so when we will catch him we will interrogate him. I will leave that part to you" finished Law pointing to Dragon who nodded. Silver felt nervous looking from the glaring Martha to the Kidd who ignored her.

"I will tell you what to do afterwards"

* * *

GROUP 1

Standing in the empty allay, Sabo and Steven were discussion the new news the man brought for the teen.

"What! They are going to move them today! Why?" blurted the blond.

"Someone tipped them off about us" answered Steven leaning against the wall.

"But they don't know that we are moving today, that makes me believe that there is a spy among out troops" continued Steven and Sabo became quite.

"It happened in sick island too" recalled the boy deep.

"Well if we can get them out before they ship them away, then there is no need to panic now is there? But if we couldn't …"

"If we couldn't?" asked Sabo and Steven smirked. Moving closer to the boy, he lent down and whispered something into his ears, then the blonde's eyes widened.

"wha..? Why? Are you sure?!" questioned Sabo panicking.

"Yes" answered Steven as he smirked evilly and Sabo gulped.

"Ok, we I move now. You wait for John here, and you come later with him to back me up, got it!" ordered Sabo.

'_Oh Sabo you don't know how much this side of you turn me on, can't wait till we start our game later'_ thought the older pervert as he watched the blonde's back.

* * *

Group 2

Entering to his room, Arthur had planned to read a good book, then go to sleep. In two days, he would have his revenge on the town's people who betrayed his father, and on those self-proclaimed nobles who killed his family. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the presence of another person in the room. Taking off his jacket, he felt a pain in the back of his head, and his world turned to black.

Opening his eyes, Arthur was met with black ones of the revolutionary army's leader, Monkey D Dragon. He recognized the man from the meeting he had earlier with the other nobles, when the weird information reached them. The leader grinned and Arthur felt fear settle in his heart, and for the second time in his life, he felt helpless.

"Now Arthur, tell me about your little revenge plan, and the tip you received about us coming here"

* * *

GROUP 1

Sabo sneaked into the enemy's ship, and took out the marine officers that were guarding the prison. Entering the prison, he heard the sound of the lock being closed behind him. Turning around, he saw the sailors smirking at him and he growled.

"We got him! Bring the guns men" shouted a man, and Sabo sighed. Sabo smiled remembering Steven's words.

'_If they found that we are going to make our move today, it means that the traitor is among of us now' _Sabo was really glad that it ended like this, he didn't mind being the sacrifice limp in order to discover that, if there was a Judas among them.

"Well boy, guess we will have a great time, talking to each other" smirked a bulky man who appeared to be the ship's captain.

* * *

Group 2

Getting out of the room, Dragon headed to where Law was sitting on a chair, and upon seeing him the boy straightened his back and stood up. The older man could see that the child was nervous and scared for some reason, and he smiled to reassure him. Upon seeing the man's smile, Law felt confidence boost in him.

"Law I got the information you want, come with me we will discuss what I found out" commanded the man as he watched the child's eyes turn to confused ones. Smirking the man turned around and began to walk away, hearing the kid's footsteps follow after him he dropped his smirk and grimaced.

'_Guess it is time, to tell him about the true purpose of this mission' _Dragon didn't like to play secretive, and he never liked to trick his allies, but he respected his comrades' opinions, and trusted their ideas, so that is why he followed Kuma's idea.

* * *

GROUP 1

Steven reached the right place, where the nobles hid the prisoners. He had an important thing he had to report, but first he wanted to do something for himself. He knew that the boss won't mind, after all he got the job right, and he managed to capture his pray.

'_Oh Sabo, you are sooo going to be mine after this night'_ thinking about the blond boy made him feel really happy.

* * *

GROUP 2

Law's eyes widened after hearing the truth. This whole mission was just a decoy to find out, who is the traitor among the group. Dragon had risked Sabo's life to find out the identity of the traitor, or more precisely, to prove his suspicion of that person.

"How could you?!" screamed the boy as he aimed a punch at the older man, who managed to stop him easily and cover his mouth.

"I believe in Sabo" those words made the teen's heart sink. His friend's life was in danger, while he was safe with the leader.

"Sabo chose to put me with you, so if something wrong happened, I will be able to protect you" hearing the truth, didn't make the teen feel better, but it made him feel worse. The person who saved him, and got him out of that hell, now needed his help, but he couldn't rescue him.

Law felt Dragon pull him into a hug, but it didn't comfort him. He closed his eyes and vowed that if something bad happened to the blond, he will never forgive the leader of the revolutionaries, and will take him down.

* * *

GROUP 1

Steven watched his prey and smirked, he liked his bound and gagged appearance. Licking his lips, he began to prepare the raw boat, they would use to flee. He was going to get what he wanted after all the hard work, and he couldn't wait to see those baby blue eyes looking at him, and only him. Getting out of his day dream, he hurried to prepare their escape boat, if he made a mistake now, everything would be wasted.

* * *

GROUP 2

Joining with the rest of the party, Dragon and Law watched the features of the old man turn from grim to happy in an instant. The old man was glad that they could get to save the town's people now, and that Arthur's plan will fail. Law hated to disappoint him, and turn that happy grin into a pained frown.

"Arthur had implanted a bomb in the town's square" informed Dragon, and Law sighed as he watched the old man's features turn to one of horror as he heard the news.

"Noooooooo" the man fell to the ground weeping, as all hope was lost in his eyes.

"Don't worry old man, Dragon is going to stop the bomb, but I have another thing to do now, so excuse me" assured Law, as he unleashed his sword. The old man gave him a puzzling look, but Law ignored him and took a fighting stance. Seeing the boy take a fighting position across of him, the old man covered his face when the boy jumped, but when he felt that he wasn't hurt, he opened his eyes and saw that the boy was locked in a sword clash with the women, Martha.

"Give up! Your brother was captured" barked the teen to the shocked women. Hearing his words the women's face turned to one of fury, and she pushed him to the wall, where he hit his head hard.

"Guess we couldn't fool the revolutionaries any longer huh?" wondered the women as she showed her true colors. Law growled at her as he moved from the wall trembling, his head was throbbing but he didn't want to lose to the traitor. This was his first serious fight, too bad it was with a member of CP9.

Law charged at the women again, and she blocked him once again with her own sword, but when she pushed him this time, he twisted his arm and managed to take her by surprise and slash her across her abandonment. And as hit the wall gain, he looked up and saw that she was gone, and then suddenly she appeared before him and raised him while chocking him. He tried to hit her, but her body was hardened as a rock, that the sword didn't even scratch her.

"Tekai" sneered the women in a deadly voice, and pushed her fingers into his throat, making him lose his precious air supply.

"You know Law; I always thought that you were a little too spoiled. I never liked you, you came and all the attention was directed at the poor slave boy. Even Dragon, my lovely Dragon, was interested into you, slut!" she hissed and Law blocked her voice out, trying to think of a plan to get out of this problem. He thought back to all the fighting lessons he had with Sabo, and tried to come up with the solution.

"Get away from him" roared Silver who grabbed a stick, and threw himself at Martha, trying to attack her. The stick broke in two and the man looked in horror at it then turned to the women, who let go of Law in a moment and delivered a fetal blow to the man.

"chi-gun" the man fell down when she pulled her figure out. Turning around she found that Law was not in his place, then a hit came to her head but she had already predicted that, and put up her guard. Law growled and jumped back, to put some distance, between himself and the women, who whistled to him.

"Guess all that training with Sabo di-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME BITCH!" the women growled angrily at his words, and disappeared again. Law was ready as she sent him a punch towards his face. He blocked it with his sword, and jumped back again. Law needed to lure her into his trap, if he wanted to have a chance at continuing to live, since he was still weaker than her. And when she tried to punch him again, he blocked it once more with his sword that started to crack.

'_One more hit, it won't last for much longer!'_ the women got more pissed when she didn't get the chance to hit the teen. She disappeared again, and Law felt a finger penetrate his chest from behind, and he smiled.

'_Bingo'_

"chi-gun" hissed the women, and lowered her guard thinking that the boy had already lost all of his strength, as blood dripped from the wound. Law twisted his hand one more time, and drove the sword into her with all his strength.

'_I hope I hit something vital'_ Law's consciousness was fading, as he felt her pull the figure out of him. He fell on the ground, and smiled as he waited for the women to kill him, but when he didn't feel any more pain, he summoned all his left strength, and turned around only to see her being blocked by.

"Sa…Sabo!" panted Law, and the blond pushed the women hard into the wall where she got stuck in it, and she couldn't' move any further.

"Law!" yelled the blond, as he rushed to his fallen friend, who was covered in his own blood.

"Don't talk! Stay focused! Steven! Steven, bring the first aid, and do something!" yelled the blond worried about his friend.

"Ok, but don't forget that I helped you, and now I am your knight in shining armor" blurted the man who woke up from his day dream, and disappeared behind the wall, only to come back with a stranger. Sabo ignored his words and Law wanted to roll his eyes at them, but he didn't have the strength to do so, and he was starting to see things get dimmer.

"Sabo move. I will treat him" said the stranger who turned out to be the ship's doctor.

"Ok!" agreed the boy seeing the doctor and he moved behind Law, and put his head into his small lap. Law was grateful that his friend didn't leave him, but he felt bad about the old man, who tried to save him, only to be struck in return.

"Sa..Sa..bo..Si..l" stammered Law as he tried to talk.

"don't worry, Silver is being treated too" informed the blond, and gave Law a big grin to reassure him, but the black haired ten could not see it as his eyes were closing already. And before he closed them completely and drifted into a deep slumber, the last thought on his mind was.

'_Sabo is alive, I am glad'_


	8. New Deal

**I won nothing**

**Innocent Law: yup Steven is really a pervert, but I hope you change your mind about him in the last part of this story; he is not as bad as he seems, and he is loyal to Dragon, but he is a pedophile and a pervert too. And I am glad you like the story, hope you like the rest dear, I am grateful for you review**

**WARNING! This chapter contains heavy child molestation at the end!**

**A/N: so sorry about the late update hope you like this chapter **

* * *

A beautiful sound came from the blonde's room where the three young boys were. The blond was playing his violin to make his injured friend feel better, while the youngest was there to be in the presence of his new friend.

"That was better than the cow noise yo-"

"Sabo you were awesome" Law glared at the youngest boy in the room for cutting him off mid-sentence, but Ron ignored him.

"Thanks" laughed the blond while rubbing his head. Law felt irritated at the whole situation, he didn't like the addition in their group.

* * *

**Earlier**

"You promised what?!" shouted an angry Steven.

"I promised the boy to take him with us, Dragon doesn't mind so it should be ok"

"But Sabo, is it not enough that I have to share you with Law, now a new kid!" wailed Steven, and Sabo swept dropped at his depressed actions. The man was becoming more obsessed.

"Enough!" snapped Dragon from the boat with the unconscious Law and sleeping Silver. Steven huffed then sat into his place next to Dragon, he wasn't pleased at all. Sabo signed and turned to look at the road, he smiled when saw the small figure approaching with a huge bag and waved to him.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Law!" turning around, Law blinked at Sabo who was looking wordily at him.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out" informed the blond, while checking his friend and the teen nodded. Having made sure that his injured friend was alright, a wide grin graced the blonde's face.

"So how was my playing today?" asked Sabo, and Law smirked at his friend's eager face.

"It was better than the cow's noise you played last time" Sabo pouted at his words, and the doctor to be laughed at his expression.

"Sabo's playing isn't like a cow's voice! It is so nice and awesome" objected Ron and Law growled at him while Sabo sweat-dropped at both of them. Sabo smiled then as he remembered Ace and Luffy's fights, missing both his brothers.

* * *

Carrying the dirty laundry, Sabo made his way to the laundry room but stopped when he saw Steven leaning against the door. Taking a deep breath, the blond walked past the man and into the room and tried to ignore the man, but when his arm was grabbed he turned to him, giving Steven his full attention.

"What do you want?"

"Sabo, you brook our agreement so you have to pay again. But this time you will pay extra since there are two boys now" informed Steven, as he nearly drooling at the kid who tried to back away from him and make some space between them.

"I have to do the laundry now"

"I never said now, come to my room at mid night" whispered the man into the kid's ear and then backed away and left. Sabo felt something heavy settle on his heart, he sighed and straightened his back. Sabo decided to pay any price to keep his friends safe.

* * *

Eating in the dining hall with his friends, Sabo was troubled as Law kept stealing the mushrooms, broccoli and peas from his plate, while Ron kept adding carrots, peas, cabbage and tomatoes onto it. Sabo signed and ate the rest of his modified plate; he didn't care about the veggies, because the most important part was the meat to him. He already clarified to his friends that no one touches his meat.

* * *

At night, Law looked more relaxed since he didn't have to entertain Ron any longer. The black haired teen felt glad that the blonde's attention was back on him. The blonde noted the difference in his friend's state, and decided to question him about it.

"Law?"

"him"

"What is your problem with Ron?" asked Sabo turning to face his friend. They started to sleep on the same bed since that day, and Law always woke up with the younger teen on him, but he was never bothered about it.

"I don't have a problem with him" argued Law stubbornly as he turned to face the blond too. Sabo sighed and Law smirked, as he knew that Sabo was not going to ask him any further about it.

"Ok, but if you want to talk about anything I am here" offered the teen then closed his eyes trying to pretend that he was asleep to make Law fall asleep sooner., feeling his checks being stretched, Sabo once again opened his eyes.

"Ouch! What?" he asked annoyed and Law smiled.

"Nothing, glad we can have out time together"

"You sound like a jealous wife" Law was glad that room was dark so it could hide his blush.

"Oh…you are jealous!" Sabo received a hit on the head for his comment, and Law turned to give him his back. Law didn't want to admit that what the other said was true, and Sabo was glad for his friend's feelings.

"Thanks" Law's blush widened and his heart began to beat faster. Putting a hand on his heart, he thought he might have caught a disease since his heart and stomach was acting weird.

* * *

Getting out of the room without making a sound, Sabot went to Steven's room. He didn't want to, but he had to protect his friends. Reaching the room the kid knocked at the door, when the door opened and Sabot entered the room.

"Take you clothes off, and lay on the bed" ordered the man and the kid obeyed. Sabo could see the lust in the man's eyes and felt dread wash over him.

"Don't be scared Sabo, I won't go all the way with you yet. We will leave that for the time when you come to me on your own" reassured the man as he began to take his own clothes off. Sabo could see that the man was already hard and he gulped. Steven walked to the bed and loomed over the boy with a creepy smile. Creasing the soft skin of the child, Steven pushed the boy to lay down and began to give him light feather kisses on his chest, Sabo felt like puking.

A hand went to the teen's private area and Sabo shivered, he didn't like the feeling, it was ticklish and it made him feel dirty. The man then lowered himself on the child until his dick touched the blonde's, and rubbed both their dicks together. Sabo closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself being somewhere else, he ignored the man's moans and grunts, by replacing them with musical notes and Luffy's laughter.

Feeling a sticky substance over his private area, Sabo's imagination was cut off and he was pulled back to the disgusting reality. Sabo looked down and saw a white sticky thing coming out from the man's dick. Gulping he looked at the man's face, Steven had his eyes closed and a pleasured look took on his features, Sabo felt sick and held his hands over his mouth to stop himself from puking out his dinner.

A loud moan came from the man's mouth as he ejaculated on the boy under him. Sabo shivered and waited for the man to back off, it took the man some minutes to come back from his organism and then he looked at the boy underneath him with admiration and love. Creasing the boy's baby soft cheek Steven smiled.

"You were good Sabo, I will tell you when you have to pay the rest, ok?" Sabo nodded and the man pulled away. Sabo rushed to put his clothes on and then fled from the room. Steven smirked and fell back on the sheets, the scent of sex filled the room and the man laughed a broken laugh. Steven could still remember the time when he was in the same position Sabo was in today, the time when he used to serve his master's sick twisted desires.

"Guess you really turned me into the same monster, master"


End file.
